


Demon!Cas ~ Ghost in the Shell [NSFW]

by LostPages (DarkSigyn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessed Castiel, demon!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSigyn/pseuds/LostPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has found Castiel after the angels have fallen from heaven, but he hadn't expected what he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon!Cas ~ Ghost in the Shell [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaintinDestruction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/gifts).



> I'm not a Destiel shipper. I have never written M/M. But my friend loves it and so I thought I'd give it a try.

“You know I always wanted to know how it feels like to be an angel”, Cas strolled relaxed, playing around with a hunters knife, tilting his head into Dean’s direction who was still fighting against the rope that bound him to the center post of the barn they were in.  
Needless to say that it was Dean’s knife in the other one’s hand.  
“You can imagine how annoying it was for me to never be able possessing one. But seeing them fall”, Cas spread his arms like he was showing off a new suit. “Was quite an opportunity to get just as close.”  
“Get out of him you son of a bitch”, Dean hissed, his brows forming a straight line as he glared at the demon in front of him.  
“Well excuse me”, Cas pushed his fists onto his hips. “That not how you talk to a lady.”  
Dean wasn’t impressed. This was a line he had heard one time too much, but yet hearing it in Castiel’s voice sent a shiver down a spine, which he never would admit. And then the burst into laughter, shaking the body he was wearing, the body that was so familiar to Dean like his brother’s. Somehow Castiel was in fact his brother. Maybe not in blood, but in arms and in mind.  
“Whatever”, the demon gestured, ignoring completely the human’s efforts to free himself, like it was a lost cause and in fact the knot that bound Dean’s hand behind his back and the post were that tight, that they cut into his wrists every time he struggled.  
He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on his bonds because obviously the demon wanted to play around and hear herself talk, but suddenly he felt the cool metal of his own knife beneath his skin. Dean looked up, lifted his chin, exactly like Cas - no, the demon - wanted him to.  
He felt sick and furious beyond imagination. He despised whatever had taken this body under control and yet he knew that there still was Cas, somewhere possibly screaming, and fighting, experiencing something he never should have and most certainly it was Dean’s fault.  
“Look into these baby-blue eyes, Dean Winchester, and say hello to your friend”, the demon whispered with a grin after lowering down Cas’ face almost pressing noses together.”  
He could imagine that Cas was seeing him, how he cried for help, fought for superiority.  
“Let him go”, Dean sounded weaker than he had planned to. “Do what you want with me but let him go.”  
“Oh, Dean”, Cas frowned slightly and shook his head just as lightly. “You know you should know better. Don’t you know who I am?”  
Dean swallowed and narrowed his eyes, trying to think of any demon who might pull this off, but he got distracted because of the wet, slippery tongue licking up the blood that ran down his temple. Blood the demon had drawn knocking him consciousness. His skin scrawled under a strange heat.  
“Get up”, Cas said and gripped Dean’s throat with his free hand, pulling him onto his feet.  
The knife was pushed into the food exactly behind his head, before Cas used the hunter’s shoulders as support to lean against him, chocking him slightly.  
“You can imagine my disappointment to find out how sad it actually is to be an angel, or at least to be Castiel”, the demon continued. “Poor baby, what he has been through. And all this just to please you.”  
Dean knew it wouldn’t help struggling now or trying to hit him and he couldn’t really. He would hurt Cas and not the demon and still he tried to get rid of these bonds.  
“Who are you?” he huffed once more and received a chuckle for an answer.  
He didn’t expect to sense lips against his own, to being forced into a kiss. And now he struggled, though there was no evading this.  
“You really don’t know, do you?” Cas purred into his ear after he pulled away, moving back into Dean’s sight, making him watch how Castiel’s sky blue eyes drowned in darkness of back and red. He had only seen this once in his entire life.  
“Abbadon”, he exhaled with wobbly knees.  
“Ding,Ding”, the demon answered and making Dean shift uncomfortably, because he or she or whatever he should name this had moved closer.  
“You know your angel is actually boring, right?” Castiel spoke amusedly. “All his thought are about making things right, worry about Sam, this woman Meg”, Abbadon frowned, “a demon, really? But in the end: you. Always Dean Winchester. You have made quite an impression on this little dove, I might say. All he wants is to make things right between the two of you. Can you even imagine how much you mean to him?”  
Dean swallowed and looked at the reddish-black eyes that turned back into the ones he knew so well right in that moment.  
“I am so sorry, Dean”, Cas spoke and the way these words dropped from these lips it sounded just like him, sending shivers of goose bumps down the hunter’s spine; the way he moved exactly right made it even worse. “I know I can never make things right again. Please forgive me. For failing you.”  
Dean shivered and doubted. Had Abaddon allowed his best friend to speak? Or was she fooling him right now. Still the angel’s body was pressed against his, but everything else was so much alike Cas, that Dean felt like loosing the ground beneath his feet.  
“How was that?” the voice was different again. “Was this me, or not? Can you tell the difference?”  
“What the Hell do you want”, Dean hissed and instantly regretted asking it even though he would never admit.  
One hand sneaked down his chest and it was an awkward sensational feeling, because that touch actually was tenderly compared to all the rest.  
“Why are you always acting that stupid, Dean?” Cas purred again, tilting his head slightly. “Are you afraid showing the world how smart you are? because then you have to explain why you have wasted your life like this?”  
“What do you want!” he shouted and his breath stuck in his throat as that hand suddenly grabbed his crotch.  
“You would have left me to rot if it hadn’t been for the trials. And this world would have been angel free if not for Castiel. Women don’t forget”, Abaddon hissed. “I’m going to give you something you will never forget.”  
Dean froze in tension and gritted his teeth as he sensed the friction against his crotch when Castiel moved his hand.  
“I’m going to make this right Dean. Just like they do in what we don’t talk about, right? It always works”, the fallen angel spoke as he continued rubbing his palm against him.  
“S..stop”, Dean huffed the answer was so much worse.  
The second hand slid down along with the rest of the body and instinctively Dean’s head followed to watch Cas getting onto his knees. Dean struggled but it was no use and closing his eyes didn’t stop the demon from opening his pants.  
“I’m gonna pee”, Dean hissed.  
“You want me to…?” Cas voice sounded from below but he cut him off: “NO!”  
“I’m going to make it alright, Dean”, was the reply and the hunter pressed his eyes shut as hard as possible, holding his breath as if this could change everything, as if he could stop this, as if it wouldn’t make him feel the hand around his member, moving slowly, up and down, making his perfidious body react with tension.  
He fought against it with everything he had, with pictures, memories, flexing his muscles as strongly as he could to feel pain, nothing helped, nothing helped really as he felt that wet tongue licking across his hot skin that followed its instincts, hardening. Dean fought against nature, holding breath as long as he could,so he would make no sound ans still he hissed in the air as lips surrounded his flesh, sending icy shivers up his back.  
All he wanted was to fight this off, to make it stop, because this was that kind of wrong that couldn’t get worse and yet it felt so insanely good that his eyes burned. He suppressed a moan and kept his eyes shut, hitting the back of his head against the post as Cas moved his head slowly, sliding mouth and tongue around that hardened muscle.  
He wanted him to stop and he didn’t. This was so wrong and felt so right. Dean blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t had sex ever around the time Bobby had died. Otherwise he never would have felt like this.  
Fabric sliding down his skin, he barely noticed being to busy to restrain him, to deny this. And then it happened. A moan ripped from his throat as he felt Cas’ hands gently massaging between his legs heightening that freezing fire he was already feeling consuming his insides. Dean swallowed his breath, but it was hopeless, there was no holding back the sounds anymore as Cas started sucking and moving, tighter, faster.  
Barely he managed to stay on his feet as he felt like his muscles would rip from this tension. He could feel the tears gather in his eyes as he was losing this battle.  
“No”, he managed to bring out, when he felt that it was going to happen and Cas stopped, leaving him shivering in disbelieve.  
“You don’t want to forgive me?” Castiel looked up in devastation, his blue eyes opened in shock and sorrow and Dean wanted to rip himself apart.  
His knees gave in and he slid down, moving his head aside to not see in which state his body was in. Dean despised himself, more than ever.  
“Don’t you want everything to be alright again?” Cas asked huskily.  
“I do, but not like”; Dean replied, but suddenly his jaw was gripped and pulled up, making him looking at Castiel who was standing now.  
“Then show me you mean it.”  
Not until then he noticed that the former angel’s pants where opened as well and he realized what Abaddon had done to his friend while working on him. He wanted to swallow down his shock, but his mouth was already occupied.  
“Less teeth”, Cas whispered. “You’re going to hurt me, Dean.”  
Panic rushed through his veins and he held his jaw still, blinking paralyzed as he started moving inside his mouth, across his tongue. Dean knew he couldn’t bite and trying to evade wouldn’t help because the demon was holding his head tightly, wheezing: “A little more effort here, you don’t want me to snap your precious boyfriend’s neck, do you?”  
Dean closed his eyes again. This wasn’t anything he had been able to even imagine, but he tried, hoping it would end soon. So he pressed his lips around it, moving his tongue and fought to unhear the sounds that followed. These moans that shook his bones, making his member twitch. This was Cas’ voice. This was so wrong.  
“Yes”, he breathed out. “Good. Oh Dean….”  
He would never forgive himself for how this made him feel. This couldn’t go on and it didn’t. Suddenly he was on his feet again, fabric was ripping and then Dean felt hot skin against his, above as below and while Cas rubbed himself against him he pressed their mouths together into a mesmerizing kiss. There was no escape and Dean watched himself respond. Heat scratched down his back as their members met and he tried, he tried so hard to get out of this.  
“Dean”, Cas pulled away and marveled ad him frivolously. “I knew you had it in you.”  
The hunter just stared back panicky. Even more as the demon in form of his angel moved his head towards him, stopping right next to his ear, chuckling about the words that fled from his mouth soon after: “I know you have asked yourself how it would feel having an angel inside of you.”  
Cas pulled back to check on Dean’s glance and he did try to look unsullied. He could tell that the demon had wanted to add something but Abaddon changed her mind. She blinked, she moved a hand, but nothing more, but suddenly he faced the post with his hands bound to it above his head.  
“I will be gentle, I promise”; Cas whispered into his ear, licking his tongue across it.  
The pause was an eternity, longer as a month in Hell.  
Dean flinched as he felt two wet fingers inside of him. This was gentle meant, he figured, but somehow he felt relieved, even when the fingers started moving. He would be able to bear this, stubbornly staying ignorant to what he knew would follow. And it did.  
Cas groaned into his ear as he flinched, feeling him inside of him, deeper as he had expected. He exhaled sharply. Somehow he would manage, he told himself. But then he felt that hand around his flesh again, sending his body into fever when Cas started moving it along with his body.  
“Dean”, he whispered roughly. “This feels…. so good.”  
He swallowed and believed to hear his teeth crack as he pushed them together. This shouldn’t feel that good.  
“You’re so tight.”  
Dean hit his forehead against the wood in front of him, pushing the air through his teeth just to realize he was matching the movements. He was burning alive and it felt so good.  
Fingernails in his hip, both hands tightened, forcing out a moan, as he got closer again. The pain already vanished, but it made everything even worse, as he felt Cas move inside him, pulsating.  
“Dean!” he knew that sound, he remembered it; this despair, like he remembered leaving Cas behind in purgatory.  
The plunges became harder and harder and that pain turned into pleasure that couldn’t become more wrong or more sensational. He felt it, that wetness, the release, inside of him, as Castiel came. But his hand had stopped moving once more. It was both, fire and ice, pleasure and pain, love and hate and Dean pressed his head as hard as possible against the post, just like his eyes shut. When the demon pulled out it was him who held Dean’s body in place.  
And suddenly he felt like being smashed into a star as he felt that soft mouth around him again. Two hands digging their fingers into his butt checks making him move. This time he moaned without restraint, because he had no idea how to fight anymore. His hips almost moved on his own, as he fucked that mouth. Dean knew whose it was,but he kept his eyes pressed shut, until they were forced open when he was falling over into what it felt like death. He moved once, twice, not being able to look away as Cas clung to his eyes taking it all in.  
Dean dug his fingers into the post, his head hanging down looking at this face that was so familiar and nothing more than that.  
“Pity that you didn’t get inside him as well, right?” Castiel smirked after he swiped off his mouth and Dean’s eyes widened.  
That thundercloud bursting fro the fallen angel’s mouth brushed across the hunter’s bare skin as the queen of hell left. And he swore he could hear her laughing.


End file.
